Forum:Grenade mods - which one to use?
To my impression, most of the grenade mods in Borderlands are pretty useless. Longbow, sticky and contact are not to my liking, as they don't do too much damage, mines never work out like I intended, and rubberized are just a joke. They're more dangerous to me than they are to my enemies. I don't need transfusion either, so this leaves MIRV, Bouncing Betty and Rain. Which one of these is the best? Secondly, is there some extradimentional being (or a randomizer) that enjoys only giving me Explosive mods? I like the corrosive and incindiary, but they're never a BB, MIRV or Rain. Am I the only one getting 80% explosive grenade mods? TheEndIsNear 22:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I generally find more Explosive than other types. I prefer the Rain mod, but it is really a matter of preference. I used MIRV for most of the early game, but after the initial explosion, the enemies tend to move towards you, so only a portion of the additional grenades are any use. :Incendiary Rain looks very nice, and tends to rip through anything underneath it. 22:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::its all about you're character. Mordecai is best with longbow and Lilith with mostly elementals and brick likes original explosives and Roland is properly best with MIRV and BB's -Casperk WAS HERE 11:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Grenade mods with elemental effects are rarer than 'normal' grenade mods: just like you'll see more non-elemental weapons, you'll see more non-elemental grenade mods. :::I prefer BB's over everything: they're basically MIRV's which do not explode five seconds too late. They hit all over the place! BB's do tend to glitch and not explode on slanted surfaces or tight spots like in Sledge's Safe House or Crimson Fastness. :::If all else fails, get Transfusion, even though you said you don't like it: no need to aim accurately, because the orbs home in on targets, nice damage and you get healed too! --BlizzardFenrir 16:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I use a MIRV as Mordecai. If a bouncing betty explodes in the air, they spread far too out to do any decent damage. Rain is great if your target is not moving. MIRV and Rain both work well in tight spots. MIRV also allows me to not have to be as accurate. or at least get some damage even if the target tries to run. Transfusion is a good fire-and-forget mod, and while it doesn't do much damage it seems to also ignore armor. Minor health gain in total (better than nothing of course), but be warned... the healing arrows hit random enemies, and they will heal random players if you're playing co-op. It can also end up healing your Sentry turret instead of you. ~ ~ ~ ~ Kleptomaniac666 First things first, it's always good to have a Transfusion mod handy, ditto for Longbow and Proximity. There are things these mods can do that no other mod can, so it's nice utility if you can afford the space. For AoE, I've tried MIRV, Rain, and BB, and I strongly prefer Bouncing Betties. Granted, any corrosive grenade can destroy Crimson Fastness, but Bouncing Betties make the whole thing a larf.--Ocdscale 00:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I've found that when using Transfusion mods in coop, they always heal the person closest to the initial "explosion". Annoying as hell for me, since I tend to be in back when lobbing grenades instead of right up in the enemy's face. --SaboWolf 05:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I prefer the Transfusion for just about everything except 'fishing'. The tendrils never 'miss' and I enjoy hearing the yelps of the enemies as they get 'bit'. BTW, on 2nd PT at Old Haven, I first experienced a Crimson Lance using a Transfusion on me! It didn't seem to lower my health bar but the white tendrils attacked me, my character yelped, and the red tendrils snaked off. After the surprise wore off, I followed the red tendrils around the corner to where he was hiding and hosed him with my Hellfire. --MeMadeIt ::Yeah i totally got surprised the first time a bandit used the Transfusion grenades against me. I didnt think that the bandits could use the grenade mods they were carrying. --B_tothe_OBBY. :::All weapon-using badguys will use the special weapons that they drop. If they aren't using a special weapon, they won't drop anything usually. Pdboddy 14:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Transfusion (Health Dependent Close Quarters Classes) Explosive MIRV Explosive Betty I tend not to use Proximity because the smarter enemies will avoid them anyway, Rain is ok but I prefer Betties. I use MIRV and Transfusion the most because they tend to hit the enemies I'm trying to hit and I use explosive because its effective against almost all the enemies. All in all I don't depend on grenades for much of anything besides a distraction for an enemy when I'm hurting.--Doctorgray 05:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- I use transfusion for emergency health regen, and for everything else I use Longbow explosive. Use a gun with a scope, zoom in on your target and press the grenade button. The longbow will teleport to where you were aiming and explode. Always guaranteed to hit what you were aiming at. Pdboddy 14:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Rain: If you want to dmg one or two enemies of a crowd which is extremely tight. Do massive dmg but only in a short range. Also neat against enemies behind cover. Best choice against bosses or badasses imo. Fast and deadly. Bettie: If you want to dmg a crowd of enemies that are standing circularly. Aim for the center. For covered enemies too. MIRV: More accurate but slower than the Bettie. The first explosion wont deal much dmg. The following can be very devastating. If the enemies are still there to be hit that is. Good to cluster a wide area if you threw some of them. The easiest grenade of these is probably the Bettie. Its not too slow and covers a wide area. Its quiet all around. Guess it comes to the individual taste here. I like MIRV because of the nice cluster you can create. Cocofang 15:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC)